


Royal Tryst

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Bites, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: Morgan and Lucina sneak off and have some intimate time together. Also my first time writing lesbians, woooo.





	Royal Tryst

Lucina moved with quick steps through the halls of the palace, lured on by Morgan’s impish smile and following the swish of her cloak. The tactician had caught her eye as she had just returned from a bath and beckoned for her to follow – an invitation that Lucina, knowing her lover’s intentions, couldn’t refuse.

The moment they were in Morgan’s room, the scarlet-haired girl flicked the lock closed and pressed Lucina against the wall, her lips crushing against the princess’s as her hands grasped the collar of her tunic. Her lips were soft and quick to move against Lucina’s, her tongue seeking entrance and slipping into Lucina’s mouth the moment her own lips had parted. They kissed hard and deep, tongues entwining lustfully as Morgan pressed her body close against the older girl’s and moaned softly into her mouth.

Eventually the need for air overcame them and the young women parted, panting for breath with their eyes locked. “You’re so beautiful, Luci.” Morgan gasped between breaths. “It was so hard not to come into the bath with you.”

Lucina could feel her face heating up at the thought. Her and Morgan’s relationship wasn’t common knowledge, though she was sure some of the cannier members of the Shepherds had noticed, but the idea of sharing a bath with her lover was appealing enough for her to consider being indiscreet. “You should next time. It’d be a nice change of pace from sneaking off to your room like this.”

The young tactician giggled happily at the suggestion and purred, “We’d probably get dirtier than when we went in. And speaking of which, you might need another bath when I’m done with you…” Her hands slipped down to toy with the lacing of Lucina’s tunic, that devilish smile touching her lips again.

“Going so fast? I’m surprised.” Lucina teased as she took in the spark in Morgan’s violet eyes and the tempting smile on her lips, finding herself drawn into the lovely young woman’s spell.

The lacings were undone swiftly thanks to Morgan’s nimble fingers, which were then quickly busied with pulling the tunic off Lucina’s body. “There’ll be time for me to tease you when I can admire every inch of you, my Luci.” The lust in her voice was obvious as she slid her hands down the princess’s lean, muscled torso, fingers ghosting over her battle scars until she was grasping at the hem of her tights. Lucina discarded her boots and allowed her lover to drag her tights down her legs, giggling as Morgan kissed her thigh affectionately and raising each leg in turn to allow her to finish removing her tights.

Noticing the hungry look in Morgan’s eyes, Lucina stripped off her smallclothes with all haste and let her lover’s gentle hands run over her. The younger girl was always eager to touch and sent waves of pleasure through Lucina’s body with her insistent caresses, coaxing a moan from her lips as Morgan grasped and carefully kneaded her breasts. “At least get undressed before you go very far.” She protested, though her reflexive thrusting of her chest into her lover’s hands undermined her demand somewhat.

A small, adorable laughed escaped Morgan as she quickly shucked off her coat and tossed it across the room, pulling off her tight shirt, kicking away her boots and hurriedly pulling her skirt down her legs. She was much less delicate about stripping herself than when she undressed Lucina, as if she spent all her tenderness on the princess and left only haste and impatience for herself. Her smallclothes dropped in a hurry and she was left in only the black thigh-high stockings she had taken to wearing. “Should I leave them on?” She asked teasingly as she noticed Lucina staring; it wasn’t exactly a secret that her royal lover immensely enjoyed the sight of Morgan in her stockings.

“N-No, please sit down and let me take them off.” Lucina stammered slightly, guiding Morgan back to the bed until she sat down. Kneeling before the seated tactician, she carefully rolled down her stockings and set them aside before rising to sit beside her.

“You’re so perfect, Luci. Beautiful and affectionate and gods I love you.” The younger girl pulled Lucina into another heated kiss, her hands roaming over the princess’s bare body as her tongue invaded her mouth aggressively. A quiet chorus of moans escaped the seal of their lips and tongues as each caressed the other, touching all across one another’s skin and feeling all their favorite spots.

Once again the need for air drove them apart, leaving thin strings of saliva connecting their lips before being lapped up by the two girls. “I love you too, Morgan.” Lucina murmured with a smile. “You make me feel at ease, and I love spending time with you.” Her hands snuck up to cup and massage the tactician’s breasts, causing Morgan to moan provocatively and let her eyes fall half-closed. “And your body is amazing on top of that.”

“My Luci, my Luci.” Morgan purred as she leaned into Lucina’s touch. “I want you so much right now. Let’s do it together, okay?” She opened her thighs while reaching between the princess’s, gently slipping one finger between her folds and pumping slowly.

Lucina whimpered with pleasure, the intrusion sending waves through her nerves with every movement of Morgan’s finger. “Another one.” She breathed, going immediately for penetrating her lover with two fingers while one more rubbed tenderly at her clit; Morgan could handle significantly more stimulation than she could, much to her chagrin.

The scarlet-haired young woman moaned loudly at the sensations radiating out from her lower body, picking up a little speed as Lucina adjusted to her ministrations. She deliberately avoided touching Lucina’s clit for now, knowing that it would send her over the edge in moments and that she’d let her know when to go there. “Luci… Oh gods, Luci…” Her eyes drifted half-closed and she licked her lips between moans, her face wreathed in an expression of pure pleasure. “Go faster, Luci…”

The sound of Morgan moaning her shortened name so erotically turned the older girl on even more, her body tingling with delight as the tactician used two fingers to thrust between her wet folds. “I love you, gods I love you.” She breathed, leaning forward to kiss Morgan yet again. It was less controlled this time, more rough and sloppy as their tongues lapped at everything they could reach. Their hardened nipples occasionally brushed together and sent jolts of electricity through them, and the soft heat each felt around their fingers was impossibly pleasurable.

“Morgan, my clit, please –“ Lucina was cut off by her wish being answered, Morgan pressing and rubbing at the extremely sensitive nub and drowning her in waves of sheer bliss. Her inner walls convulsed around the tactician’s fingers and stars burst behind her eyes, leaving her with just enough presence of mind to piston her own fingers in and out of Morgan as fast as she could and match the stimulation she was feeling on her own clit.

In the midst of her bone-shaking orgasm Lucina was dimly aware of a sharp pain as Morgan’s teeth sank into her neck, sucking and licking lustfully as the younger girl rode out her own climax with closed eyes and helpless whimpers. At last she came down from her high, blinking away the colors to find herself on her back with Morgan on top of her, both of them sweating and panting desperately.

The first thing Morgan did was check the bite she’d given Lucina. “I didn’t break the skin this time. Want a vulnerary to make it fade faster?” She smiled tiredly, not particularly worried. They’d both been aware of her tendency to bite when she came, and Lucina had assured her it didn’t bother her. She was strong, after all.

“I think I’m okay, my collar will cover it up. It’s still sweet of you to offer every time though.” The princess kissed Morgan once more, this time gently and adoring as her lover returned it just the same. They separated again before long and simply gazed at each other for a while before Morgan spoke again.

“Think we should take that bath now?” Lucina responded by snuggling her closer, unwilling to move for a while and enjoying Morgan’s arms around her tight.


End file.
